Los Holmes
by Vicctolate
Summary: [Serie de drabbles. AU] Los hermanos Holmes eran raros, pero a John no parecía importarle demasiado.
1. Los ladrones de caramelos

**Disclaimer** : Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle, y _Sherlock_ a Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat.

* * *

 **El caso de los ladrones de caramelos  
** _O el día en el que nació su amistad_

* * *

Balanceó sus piernecitas, completamente aburrido y abstraído del mundo, observando el vaivén de sus pies con la ligera esperanza de que se le soltase el zapato para ver si llegaba al otro lado de la sala. Seguramente sería más interesante que estar mirando las aburridas baldosas grises del suelo mientras que esperaba a que su madre volviese de hablar con Señor del Banco.

Bufó, no le gustaba ese hombre por la sencilla razón de que consumía su preciado tiempo de infante. Además, tenía un nombre muy raro, ¿quién se llama Señor del Banco? Ridículo.

Su silla se movió ligeramente, haciendo un ruido espantoso y que importunó a todos en la sala. Parpadeó confundido por el repentino movimiento, olvidándose completamente de su molestia y su pequeño enfado se esfumó como por arte de magia. Bajó con cuidado de la silla –era alta para él- y se acuclilló en el suelo para ver qué había sido eso, encontrándose con un niño de gracioso pelo rizado y azabache que miraba el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó en un susurro, con el ingenuo pensamiento de que si hablaba bajito no le distraería, pero a la vez esperando una respuesta. El niño le ignoró completamente, arrastrándose por debajo de las sillas _sigilosamente._ John le siguió, guiado por la curiosidad y huyendo de la aburrida espera.

—Sigo la pista a esto—le contestó después de un rato, enseñándole un envoltorio de caramelo de un naranja chillón. El rubio parpadeó con confusión y le señaló el gran frutero de cristal donde había un montón de ellos, incluso de distintos colores que daban una ligera pista de a qué sabrían.

A él le gustaban los de manzana.

—No nos tienen que ver—habló de nuevo en un susurro. John asintió, sin sorprenderse siquiera un poco de que repentinamente fuese incluido en los planes del ojiazul, sin ni siquiera saber su nombre.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó el pequeño rubio, siguiéndole como un fiel camarada lo haría en una situación de vida o muerte. Le era divertido, solía jugar con su perro a ese tipo de cosas y ahora no le regañaría su madre ni Harry se metería con él por ir gateando por el suelo— Mamá ha dicho que no debo hablar con desconocidos.

Aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado, solo le daba vergüenza preguntarle abiertamente.

Los ojos azures volvieron a mirarle con un brillo ligero de molestia, a lo que él solamente sonrió afable y con paciencia –no tenía la menor idea de que, con el tiempo, Sherlock la acabaría consumiendo hasta la última gota-.

—No entiendo por qué te preocupas de eso ahora, cuando estamos cerca de conseguir el objetivo—protestó el niño, pero al rato añadió: —Sherlock.

Los expresivos ojos de John brillaron de alegría. —Yo me llamo John.

…

Agarraron el recipiente lleno de caramelos y se escondieron en una esquina a comerlos. Al parecer sus madres se habían caído bien, charlando como loros –a Sherlock le molestaba de sobremanera aquello, siempre llegaban tarde- y eso les dio tiempo a los niños a arrasar con todo el azúcar tras un largo razonamiento del azabache de que deberían repartirlos favoreciéndole a él porque había tenido la idea.

Ninguno de los dos predijo que acabarían con dolor de estómago, con las miradas suspicaces de sus madres, siendo descubiertos en su pequeño robo.

* * *

¡Bien, pues aquí está! Es mi primera aportación al fandom, así que no sé muy bien cómo ha quedado... Pero he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo XD

Va a ser una serie de drabbles (abuso demasiado de ellos, pero me gustan [?]) que no seguirán una línea cronológica; no podré actualizar hasta enero/febrero pero quería publicar el primero antes de irme de viaje por navidades, aprovechando que tengo unos cuantos días festivos antes de irme '3

¡Que lo disfrutéis!

 **~Rév.**


	2. El perro del hortelano

**Disclaimer** : Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle, y _Sherlock_ a Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat.

* * *

 **El perro del hortelano**  
 _O el día en el que Sherlock demuestra sentimientos_

* * *

—Te saldrán arrugas en la frente como sigas así, hermanito.

Los ojos azules le miraron por primera vez desde que llegó al salón, hacía ya unos largos ciento veinte minutos exactos, con la fría inexpresividad e indiferencia propia de los muñecos de porcelana que su madre había tenido antaño decorando el recibidor y que perturbaría a cualquiera.

Pero él no era cualquiera, eso estaba claro.

—Eso explica por qué tu frente está repleta de ellas, Mycroft—le contestó hábilmente, provocando una sonrisa condescendiente y poco paciente en el rostro del susodicho. Los ojos azules chispearon con diversión al ver el aleteo nasal de Mycroft, en clara señal de molestia, que rápidamente carraspeó para distraerle -mínimamente- de su expresión corporal.

Sus problemas no eran cosa de Sherlock.

—¿Por qué decidimos socializar? —preguntó el menor, volviendo a retomar la palabra. Los hábiles ojos del mayor le observaron mientras que tomaba asiento en el sillón frente a él -en una posición más correcta, por supuesto-.

¿Qué contestarle? Todos sus problemas habían venido precisamente por ese malsano deseo de su madre de que hicieran amigos. Obviamente hacía años que no volvió a sacar el tema, no después de que le vinieran todas las madres del barrio a quejarse de los problemas de autoestima de sus pequeños.

—Porque parece que John Watson te arrastra a ello irremediablemente—habló tras unos instantes de profunda e innecesaria reflexión—, en tu caso, por supuesto.

Sherlock arqueó una ceja, ligeramente molesto.

—Hasta donde yo sé, que es poco, tú te pasas los descansos viendo a Graham sudar.

—Vas a conocer a su novia, Sherly—apuntó lo obvio Mycroft, como si ese ínfimo detalle se le hubiese pasado por alto al cerebrito de su hermano—. Y se llama Gregory.

El ojiazul cambió su expresión a una de fastidio. Infinito.

* * *

Allí estaba él, el tonto del dúo Holmes, con casi dieciséis años, fingiendo que le gustaba la mezcla de leche, galleta y plátano maduro -John lo había llamado batido- mientras sentía que su inteligencia aminoraba por momentos debido al constante zumbido de la molesta mosca llama Sarah Sawyer.

Aunque ni siquiera se estaba tomando la molestia de escucharla.

—Mira, sé que estás molesta—la cortó de forma nada sutil, cruzándose de piernas y encarándola, tomando la ocasión que le había brindado John con su ida para pagar aquel extraño potaje de color amarillento que habían pedido. La mirada de confusión de la muchacha le provocó un suspiro exasperado—; soy más que consciente de que no te hace ninguna ilusión conocer al amigo repelente del chico con el que estás solo para no pasar las tardes solas en tu casa inflándote a helado mientras ves películas romanticonas para olvidar, posiblemente, a tu anterior… ¿Cómo lo llamáis? Ah sí, novio.

Sarah no pudo hacer otra cosa, sino que parpadear, asimilar todo lo dicho por el ojiazul -que era mucho-. El silencio reinaba en aquella mesa en mitad del parque y bajo la mirada castaña del rubio, que imaginaba a ese par hablando tranquilamente sobre él -más bien Sherlock le estaba poniendo a parir-, lástima que aquello solo ocurrió en su imaginación porque, seguramente, hubiese ido mejor que lo que estaba sucediendo realmente.

Una bofetada sonó y la muchacha se fue airada, agarrando su bolso con fuerza.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el novio, mirando fijamente como la primera de muchas se iba sin decirle una palabra.

—Creo que habéis roto—le contestó su amigo, dos años menor que él, mientras se sobaba la mejilla con aparente serenidad e indiferencia por lo ocurrido. El azabache sintió la mirada curiosa de Watson ahora sobre su persona, intuyendo que allí iba la frase que cualquier adolescente ha escuchado alguna vez en su vida.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no tienes novia.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Sabes la metáfora de la arena y los engranajes de un reloj? —la mirada acusatoria y confusa de John le sirvió como respuesta, a lo que simplemente negó con algo de cruel diversión— Otro día te la cuento, y entenderás por qué no _tengo_ ni _quiero_ una pareja.

Y todo aquello había empezado porque él, el tonto del dúo Holmes, había querido conocer al sujeto que le estaba cambiando a John Watson, metiéndole ideas romanticonas y cursis en la cabeza, y haciendo que quisiera comenzar una vida en la que él no entraba.

Suspiró para sus adentros. Odiaba socializar.

* * *

¡Espero os haya gustado! He actualizado un poco antes de lo pensado, sinceramente, pero necesitaba escribir algo para desestresarme un poco... Por lo que aquí os traigo el segundo drabble.

Aclaro que **no** son en orden cronológico, los iré escribiendo según me imagine yo, pero sí que todos tienen relación -obvio-.

 **~Rév.**


	3. Escándalo en el colegio

**Disclaimer** : Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle, y _Sherlock_ a Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat.

* * *

 **Escándalo en el colegio**  
 _O el impensable día en el que Sherlock está resfriado_

* * *

Agarró su maleta una vez hubo recogido la libreta de ciencias y el estuche -repleto de manchas de rotuladores hasta el punto que nadie sería incapaz de deducir su color original- y salió de la clase, charlando sobre los deberes de química con Mike Stamford, el primer amigo que hizo tras mudarse de Chelmsford y que, tras varios años de aquello, seguían manteniendo dicha amistad.

—A veces creo que el profesor nos odia—murmuró Mike, subiéndose las gafas con la palma de la mano. Se limitó a reír entre dientes, negando suavemente con la cabeza, en lo que pensaba en algo para contestarle y hacerle cambiar de opinión al pobre chaval.

—¡John!

Pero la conversación fue acabada por aquel grito de la pequeña Hooper, que corría hacia él con la gran maleta bailando de un lado a otro y que daba la sensación de que la castaña se caería de un momento a otro. Mike pareció sentirlo también, pues la agarró del brazo en el momento oportuno.

—¿Qué pasa, Molly? —preguntó, un tanto angustiado. Sabía que era amiga -se podría decir que esa relación era unilateral- de Sherlock y que algunas veces volvían juntos, porque vivían cerca y la muchachita insistía.

—¿Está Sherlock contigo? —le respondió ella una vez recuperó el aliento, ya que esa maleta debía pesar mil demonios para alguien de una complexión tan delgada—. Suele saltarse las clases, así que no me preocupé demasiado, aunque el profesor estaba dudando entre si llamar a la policía por desaparición de un alumno o montar una fiesta por poder dar una clase en paz, y nadie le ha visto en todo el día. Esperaba que tú supieses algo, incluso el director está preguntando a todo el mundo si sabe algo.

John parpadeó con palpable confusión, recién descubriendo la ausencia del susodicho.

—Ahora que lo dices…

La mirada acusadora de Molly fue suficiente como para hacer al rubio palidecer y huir, bajo la excusa de que iría a preguntarle a su madre. Desde aquella pelea que tuvieron Sherlock y la castaña hacia un par de meses, John también había aprendido que era mejor no hacer enfadar a una Molly preocupada.

Escuchó la ruidosa carcajada de Stamford de fondo.

* * *

La Hooper vio al mayor salir disparado en dirección a casa de los Holmes, y suspiró algo más tranquila. Sabía que su compañero de clase consideraba a John su único amigo y que, le pasase lo que le pasase al desastre de Sherlock, el rubio no permitiría que llegase a mayores.

—¿Molly, podemos irnos ya? —le distrajo una voz fina, aguda. Ladeó el rostro para encontrarse con el ojeroso rostro de Jim, su salvavidas en clases de informática y que, recientemente, estaba empezando a acompañarle a todos lados.

—Sí—asintió, con una dulce sonrisa formada por esa boquita tan pequeña que tenía la muchacha—; vámonos.

* * *

Sherlock rodó los ojos a la tercera vez que escuchaba el dichoso monólogo de su amigo sobre lo increíble que era verle arropado con una suave manta y el moco colgando a cada estornudo.

Aunque nada había sido peor que las mofas de Gavin y sus fotografías, _nada_.

—He captado perfectamente tu preocupación, John—ironizó, levantándose de la cama envuelto aún en la manta como si su vida dependiese de ello—; ahora vete, tengo cosas de enfermo que hacer.

—Pero estás solo.

—Buena deducción—le abrió la puerta del cuarto, empujándole suavemente hacia fuera.

Notó sin ningún problema el intento de John por señalar lo obvio, pero se hizo el sueco. Se le daba muy bien, lástima que con su madre no funcionase nada aparte de hacerse el herido -era una madre muy sobreprotectora con su pequeñín y su pequeñín sabía aprovecharlo-.

—No te vas a quedar solo mientras te mueres de fiebre—se quejó el mayor, plantándose en la puerta en cuanto vio -tarde, todo ha de decirse- los intentos del enfermo por echarle de su cuarto y, si podía, de su casa.

—¿Quién ha inventado esa odiosa norma? —se quejó el ojiazul, enrollándose más la manta al cuerpo en un gesto dramático.

—Es humano—protestó el otro en defensa, pero estaba claro que Sherlock no entendía ese argumento, no con la cara de "¿y qué?" que estaba poniendo en esos momentos—, no se deja al enfermo solo y punto.

—Me sacas de quicio.

John acabó la discusión señalándole la cama, sin ni siquiera habiéndole mencionado el caos que había causado su ausencia en el colegio -bastante ego tenía ya-. Tras tres intentos de huida de la casa y cinco de experimentar teorías descabelladas en un cuerpo resfriado, Sherlock se mantuvo quieto en su mullido nido -o cueva, como le gustaba llamar a su habitación-.


	4. Estudio del dulce

**Disclaimer** : Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle, y _Sherlock_ a Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat.

* * *

 **Estudio del dulce**

 _O el día en el que Mycroft lleva a su amigo a casa_

* * *

Tragó fuerte por tercera vez en apenas dos minutos, intentando conseguir algo más de paciencia -tenía mucha, sin embargo- para que le ayudase a tratar con su compañero de clase y así, por fin, acabar aquel sencillo ejercicio que era un insulto para su persona.

—Lestrade—le llamó tras carraspear, en un tono amable que muy en el fondo nada tenía de amable -su hermanito bien lo sabía-.

—Greg.

—… Greg—la mirada que le lanzó al mencionado bastó para que se sentase correctamente en su sitio con una sonrisa nerviosa, Mycroft sintió que esa vez no sería interrumpido—, sabes cómo hacer este ejercicio de moles con glucosa, ¿cierto?

El susodicho parpadeó dos veces en total confusión, y, para el horror del Holmes, amplió su sonrisa: —Así que se trataba de eso, ¿eh?

—No sabes qué es la masa molar.

—¡Claro que lo sé! —se quejó Greg, sonrojándose débilmente en claro signo de indignación y vergüenza. Sus ojos cafés se desviaron del rostro molesto del otro, buscando una vía de escape—. Es el equivalente a una… masa térmica… ¡a-atómica! Expresada en gramos.

—Lo has leído del libro—el castaño vio cómo el ego de su compañero se desinflaba cual globo.

—¡Vale, no lo sé!

Mycroft presionó el puente de su nariz, intentando controlar el creciente dolor de cabeza que le había provocado esa conversación tan… insulsa y sinsentido que no podía acabar de creer que la hubiese tenido. Lo admitía, Gregory Lestrade podría resultarle el tipo más… ¿interesante? -jamás le llamaría atractivo, antes perder ante Sherlock-, pero también el que menos luces tenía de clase.

—Para calcular la masa molecular hay que hacer lo siguiente…—y ahí fue cuando Lestrade dejó de entender lo que le estaba diciendo Mycroft, a pesar de que se esforzaba de forma sobrehumana para comprender todos los tecnicismos que le estaba diciendo el otro. Por nada del mundo fue culpa de su embobamiento al notar que el muchacho tenía los dedos finos y alargados o a causa de esos ojos azules que brillaban ante la emoción de, seguramente, tanto tecnicismo -irónicamente-.

No se imaginaba a sí mismo aprendiendo todo aquello solo para que el Holmes le dedicase una sonrisa. De hecho, empezaba a sentirse mareado ante la idea.

—¿Has entendido?

—Sí, sí—tras un par de segundos en absoluto silencio y sintiéndose juzgado por esos ojos azules, se desmoronó: —Hazlo tú.

* * *

Se sorprendió bastante -por no decir que casi se estampa contra la puerta de salida- al escuchar que Mycroft Holmes le invitaba a ir a su casa bajo la excusa de "¿No es eso lo que hacéis normalmente?". Greg admitía que el objeto de sus devociones era algo complicado, pero era parte de su encanto así que tampoco podía quejarse demasiado.

No cuando su hermano era mil veces peor. Porque estar discutiendo dónde durmió tu mejor amigo en casa de su novia, a sus ojos, era ser mil veces peor; esperaba, por nada del mundo, jamás llegar a ser el protagonista de una discusión así.

Lanzó una mirada de comprensión al rubio que no tenía ni voz ni voto en la conversación de los hermanos.

—Por favor, Sherly—habló el mayor de los Holmes, bajo la confusa mirada del amigo rubio del mencionado—, está claro que durmió en el sofá.

—Sigo votando por la colchoneta, Mike—se burló el pelinegro. Lestrade simplemente suspiró, no acababa de creer que a Sherlock _El rarito_ le gustase aquel muchacho mayor que él—; cállate, Graham.

Frunció el ceño.

—¡Si no he dicho nada!

—Estabas pensando y es molesto—se quejó de vuelta. Greg buscó ayuda en Mycroft, quien simplemente rodó los ojos y se acomodó en su asiento.

—Es Gregory.

—Encantado, él es John Watson.

—¡Sherlock!

* * *

Estaba nerviosa perdida por presentar ya a Lestrade, por dios bendito XD Aunque no es el gran boom ni nada parecido peeeero me encanta (?), sobre todo porque me da muchas oportunidades para que Sherlock sea nuestro sarcástico adorable al que tanto queremos ;m;

A ver, cosillas que no sé si os habéis dado cuenta y que no tienen mayor importancia pero me gusta resaltar estos detalles (?) Sherlock llama a Greg en la serie de muchas formas, entre ellas **Gavin** y **Graham** (os digo esto como truco para que os ubiquéis cronológicamente ya que Sherlock le llamará de distintas formas según la época, hasta que se canse de ese nombre y le encuentre otro (?)); además de que he cogido varias frases o dialogos que hay en los capítulos de la serie y los he puesto aquí porque me gustaron (?).

No sé quién se habrá dado cuenta de algunas de estas cositas, pero igual me hace ilusión ponerlas (también me he dado cuenta de que es más corto que el anterior, pero shhh, es secreto).

 **~Rév.**


End file.
